


Shadowhunters - Clace alternative ending

by NatLovesToRead



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluf, POV Alternating, POV Clary Fray, POV Jace Wayland, Season 3 Finale, Season Finale, Series Finale, Shadowhunters - Freeform, alternative ending, clace, clary fray - Freeform, getting the ending they deserve, jace wayland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:32:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatLovesToRead/pseuds/NatLovesToRead
Summary: After the finale of Shadowhunters, I was really upset with the way they left Clary and Jace. I've been rooting for them since ep.1 and Clary forgetting all about the shadow world pulled a number on me. They could have de-runed her without wiping her memories away. Just like they did with Alec and Izzy's mom.I was an emotional mess.So, I wrote how I wanted the story to go from the point Clary runs after Jace when she sees him in her art show.English isn't my first language so I'm sorry for any mistakes and also this is my FIRST EVER FIC so bare with me.Thank you to anyone who takes time of their day to actually read this.





	Shadowhunters - Clace alternative ending

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

It’s a nice night outside. As Jace gets out of the gallery, Simon’s words ring in his ears: “ You have to let her go. Move on. “ He can’t though, he feels the need to check up on her. But tonight was different.

Clary is some steps behind the blond boy but he is walking kind of fast. “Hey! Wait!” Clary yells. She is standing at the corner of the street watching the blond boy walking away from her. He is now in the middle of the road. Something inside of her is screaming to not let him go.

He needs to get away. He can’t handle this. He was glamoured. Why can she see him now? She couldn’t before. What changed? Damn it. No. He can’t go there. He can’t let himself have hope that everything could go back to the way it was. It hurts too much. 

“Have we met before? You look familiar.“ she continues.

Jace is taken aback by the question and stops walking. Could it be that the angels have heard his prayers and pleas? A small, very small, tiny actually part of him feels hope. Could she start to remember? He turns around to look at her and there she is. Looking like an angel. 

“Do I?” he asks.

“Oh, yeah. I remember you.” she says.

His heart skips a beat.

“You were in my previous show too. Right?” she says.

And just like that, the knife in his heart returns to stab him even harder than before.  
No, she doesn’t remember him or anything else from her life as a Shadowhunter.

“Nope...I wasn’t. ” he replies trying to hide the pain from his voice while putting his hands on his pockets and shifting his weight on the tip of his toes for a few seconds and then his feet are back on the ground. He actually was there last time but didn’t go inside. He changed his mind last minute.

“Mmm...too bad.” Clary says, barely audible. It was probably her voicing her thoughts, meant only for her ears and Jace almost didn’t hear it. But he did.

Clary was now slowly getting closer him, feeling more confident but still reluctant. Within a few seconds, she is standing close enough that if she stretches her hand she could touch the boy. Wow, he was beautiful. He had the most captivating eyes.  
As he moves his head she notices a black thick line on his neck and a few more on his hands.

“What do these tattoos mean?” she asks, reaching for the one on Jace’s neck. It was the first one that she noticed and it gave her an excuse to get even closer to him. 

As her fingers come into contact with his skin, the memories of their life together, not so long ago, resurface and Jace feels like he’s about to cry, right here, right now, in front of a girl that has not been Clary, his Clary, for a year now. No. He won’t cry. He will keep everything inside. At least until he’s back at the Institute. He’s looking at the ground and then at the wall that is on his right and back again at the ground. He can’t bring himself to look at her. Not now that she can see him again. It’s too painful. Because she doesn’t remember. 

He hears the girl’s breath become uneven. He can feel that something has upset her. That’s what makes him lift his eyes from the ground to look at her. When their eyes finally meet, after what feels like a century but it’s actually just a second, something feels different. It gets harder for him to breathe. The air feels heavier, thicker. Her eyes have grown wide. He doesn’t remember her moving her hand away from his skin. He was probably too lost in his memories to notice. But now, she is a few inches away from him. She is looking at him differently from the way she did a few minutes ago.

“Jace.” she whispers, her voice breaking.

There’s something in the way she says his name. The eyes looking at him this time are full of love and sadness. She looks at him like she found something she had lost and thought was gone forever. And he knows. He is sure of it. Those eyes looking back at him are Clary’s eyes. His Clary’s.  
She launches forward, wrapping her arms around Jace’s neck, hot tears running down her cheeks. Jace can’t believe this is happening. He wraps his hands around her waist, holding her tight, not wanting to let go. She is, finally, back in his life. That’s all he needs. He looks up, towards the sky, tears running down his face too and all of his pain and heartache from this past year fade away. He can breathe again. 

Clary moves her head back just enough to be able to look at him and their eyes meet again. She looks at him and in her mind, she can see everything they have been through. Her forehead resting on his, her hands on his face, gently stroking his cheeks with her thumbs. They are keeping their eyes on each other communicating without the need for words. Images are flashing inside her mind as if she is watching a movie on fast forward. This past year, she has always felt like there was something in the back of her mind that she could never reach, no matter how hard she tried. But now, everything came to her effortlessly. Her hands are moving to Jace’s hair grabbing and pulling it softly as her lips are brushing against his and the noise of the city disappears. His lips are soft and taste sweet like sugar. Their lips are moving in complete sync and they pick up the pace. Jace’s hands are still on around her waist, their hold tightening as he’s kissing her back and he deepens the kiss. He doesn’t know how much time goes by when they pull away from each other, just enough to get some air in their lungs. She’s still close enough that he can feel the warmth of her body and the air exiting her lips. His hand is reaching for Clary’s who places hers in his. Their lips are smiling and so are their hearts.

“Let’s go home.” Jace says.

“I wouldn’t love anything more.” Clary replies.

And the angels are looking at them from above, astonished and startled.


End file.
